La canción muggle
by Locurita
Summary: Post-DH. Ron visita a Hermione luego de la batalla para aclarar las cosas, aunque no tiene idea de lo que hace, pero se encuentra con que ella está adormecida, escuchando música. Una letra que logra decir lo que ellos no. Una canción muggle.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos._

**N/A: Este es uno de los one-shots que más me gustó escribir. Espero que les guste, solo lean y déjense llevar ;) Gracias.**

**La canción es de Megadeth, se llama A tout le monde.**

* * *

><p><strong>La canción muggle<strong>

Se encontraba nervioso, demasiado. Caminaba de un lado a otro rascándose la nuca con una mano y la otra la tenía aprisionada dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sus piernas estaban hechas un flan y sentía que si seguía dando vueltas sobre aquel asunto se caería de bruces en la acera. Observó por una pequeña ventana al costado de la puerta y como no percibió movimiento decidió timbrar como Harry le había dicho que hiciera. Solamente quería visitar a Hermione para aclarar las cosas ya que no habían hablado desde el día del funeral de Fred. Al final no lo pensó más y llamó a la puerta.

Un hombre apenas más alto que él lo recibió con una sonrisa pero que no iba dirigida directamente a él, si no que la venía sosteniendo por algo que le pareció gracioso anteriormente. Cuando lo vio se fue pareciendo más a una mueca de sorpresa y evaluación. Lo miró con curiosidad y después le sonrió a medias.

—¿Eres Ron? —preguntó después de un silencio. El muchacho pelirrojo estaba tan grande que le era difícil reconocerlo, aún así sus pecas le daban un aire jovial y su cabello era inconfundible al igual que sus ojos de cielo—, ¡Estás enorme! No te quedes ahí, pasa muchacho.

—¿Está todo bien? —quiso saber Ron por cortesía. Sabía por algunas cartas de Hermione que los padres de ella había regresado sanos y con su memoria en perfecto estado y que los había puesto al tanto de las últimas noticias, pero como no los había visto le parecía bien preguntarlo.

—Sí, genial —contestó el padre de Hermione.

—¿Cariño, quién era? —La madre de Hermione se acercó secándose las manos con un trapo que Ron reconoció como uno de los intentos fallidos de la castaña por hacer un gorro para los elfos—. ¡Ah, hola! ¿Cómo estás, Ron?

Jane Granger se acercó y abrazó con afecto a Ron, no había olvidado lo mucho que su hija le contó acerca de las veces que Ron la había ayudado cuando estaban en peligro. Jane era una mujer muy perceptiva y conocía a su hija como la palma de su mano. Sabía que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron desde hacía bastante tiempo y lo reconocía por cómo brillaban sus ojos al hablar de éste, aunque también se notara el cariño que tenía por Harry, no era totalmente lo mismo. Ron se sintió incómodo por aquel abrazo y no supo cómo responder así que sólo sonrió cuando la mujer se separó algo sonrosada. En aquel instante, Ron notó lo parecida que era Hermione a su madre.

—Seguramente vienes a visitar a Hermione, ¿cierto? —inquirió el señor Granger, mientras se adentraban en la sala.

—Así es, hace semanas que no nos vemos y… Bueno, no me pareció enviar una carta para esto, como en casa está Harry pasando unos días con nosotros también me pareció buena idea si… su hija… tal vez quisiera venir de visita… —Ron se sentía ridículo ante los muggles padres de Hermione, sentía como si ellos fuesen los magos que podían leerle claramente los pensamientos. Aunque no pudieran leerlos, Ron sabía que ellos adivinaban sus intenciones—, ¿Está, Hermione? —terminó por preguntar totalmente derrotado ante las miradas que le estaban echando. No obstante, los padres de Hermione no estaban mirándolo de mala forma, Jane miraba amable y su marido simplemente sonreía con cierta picardía.

—Está arriba, en su cuarto. Tal vez se quedó dormida… —dudó un momento la señora Granger y pidió a Ron que la siguiera.

Subieron para comprobar aquello. Jane entró en una habitación no muy grande pero con cientos de libros ordenados en estanterías por toda la habitación. Ron sonrió ante aquello y se quedó de pie en la puerta mientras veía acostada en la cama a Hermione. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, respiraba profundamente y unos pequeños cablecillos salían de sus orejas mientras que sobre su estómago tenía un pesado libro abierto y sus manos situadas sobre él. Parecía dormida completamente. Jane hizo pasar a Ron sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido hasta que le indicó qué debía hacer.

—¿Podrías despertarla? Bajaré a preparar la cena, ¿piensas que podrás quedarte a comer o se hará muy tarde? —dijo todo esto de corrido y Ron simplemente miró a Hermione tan pacífica que sonrió.

—Puedo quedarme, gracias —contestó él y sus nervios aumentaron cuando la mujer salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con su hija.

Se acercó un poco y se sentó al borde de la cama para ver de cerca a Hermione. Ella no podía ser más perfecta a sus ojos. Toda herida había sido sanada y la vitalidad que siempre reflejaba su amiga estaba impecable ahora. Recordó su sufrimiento en la Mansión Malfoy y aquello le dio inmensas ganas de abrazarla y protegerla, ya que ahora podía hacerlo. No podía creer que al final todo había terminado y estaba ahí con ella. Alzó una mano, inseguro, y aún temblando, acercó sus dedos a su rostro y de un leve roce hizo a un lado un rizo castaño que caía rebelde sobre una mejilla. Hermione se movió un poco y Ron alejó su mano al tiempo que ella abría los ojos y con desconcierto lo miraba. Se pasó las manos por el rostro como si estuviera tratando de despabilarse y ver que lo que tenía delante no era ninguna ilusión.

—¿Ron? —preguntó aún incrédula. Lo siguiente que hizo cuando él asintió fue levantarse rápidamente y provocar que él casi cayera de la cama. Ambos de pie y de frente se sostuvieron la mirada—. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?... Me sorprendiste, estás…

Ron sonrió ante en sonrojo de la joven y la cara de sueño y desconcierto que aún poseía. Se encogió de hombros y alzó un poco los brazos como respuesta. Hermione se echó a su cuello entonces y lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Él le rodeó la cintura y se quedaron así por un minuto o más. Entonces ella se separó sonrosada en el rostro y Ron se quedó viéndola embobado.

—¿Se supone que son horas de dormir? —preguntó al no saber qué decir. Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo suavemente y él la miró con falso enojo.

—Estaba escuchando música, no dormía —confesó ella y se sentó en la cama mientras recogía el pequeño reproductor muggle y el libro que había dejado por la mitad al perderse en una canción de entre las varias que tenía.

—Ah, claro… Por eso los cables de tus orejas —dijo Ron como si hablara consigo mismo. Hermione sonrió—. ¿Y qué escuchabas?

—Una canción muggle.

—¿Puedo escuchar? —preguntó Ron intrigado con aquellos aparatos que ella tenía. Hermione le pasó un auricular mientras ella se colocaba el otro. Ron intentó colgárselo en la oreja de una extraña forma y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que socorrerlo y colocárselo bien. Cuando sus finos dedos rozaron aquella porción de piel del pelirrojo, sintió cómo una extraña conexión eléctrica se pasaba entre sus cuerpos. Otro cruce de miradas hasta que Ron lo rompió al hablar de nuevo—. No escucho nada.

—Perdón, es que todavía no lo había encendido —admitió ella avergonzada volviendo a ver hacia el aparato. Eligió la canción y Ron se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar los instrumentos y la voz del cantante salir de algo tan pequeño.

**Don't remember where I was  
>I realized life was a game<br>The more seriously I took things  
>The harder the rules became<br>I had no idea what it'd cost  
>My life passed before my eyes<br>I found out how little I accomplished  
>All my plans denied<strong>

Ron miró a Hermione al encontrar un significado oculto en aquella letra. Tal vez ella se sentía mal consigo misma. Solía escuchar que las mujeres escuchaban canciones cuando estaban deprimidas, lo cual era completamente estúpido ya que se deprimirían peor si escuchaban algo que recordara su dolor. Pero ella cuando le devolvió la mirada no demostraba ningún indicio de dolor, al contrario, su mirada provocó hacerlo temblar, aunque siguió escuchando.

**So as you read this know my friends  
>I'd love to stay with you all<br>Please smile when you think of me  
>My body's gone that's all<strong>

Ok. Ahora se sentía desconcertado al máximo, ¿qué demonios escuchaba Hermione?... Sin dudas la canción no era su estilo, más bien, a Ron le gustaba pero pensaba que aquello no debía gustarle a alguien como ella. Volvió a mirarla al desconcertarse todavía más con lo que siguió.

**A tout le monde  
>A tout mes amis<br>Je vous aime  
>Je dois partir<br>These are the last words  
>I'll ever speak<br>And they'll set me free**

La expresión de Ron era un poema, no había entendido aquello y Hermione sonreía al comprender que él estaba completamente desquiciado y quisquilloso. De alguna manera, ella sí le encontraba sentido a la canción, sobre todo sabiendo que era lo último que había escuchado antes de partir y dejar a sus padres. Ahora todo tenía un sentido diferente, esa canción connotaba libertad para ella.

**If my heart was still alive  
>I know it would surely break<br>And my memories left with you  
>There's nothing more to say<br>Moving on is a simple thing  
>What it leaves behind is hard<br>You know the sleeping feel no more pain  
>And the living all are scarred <strong>

Ron frunció el entrecejo y giró su cara para ver si Hermione decía algo, pero ella seguía sonriendo, aunque sus ojos estaban acuosos. Aquello lo desarmó, alzó una mano y acarició su rostro mientras sentía la cálida piel de ella esforzándose por no ponerse más colorada aún. Ron removió una lágrima de su mejilla y aún así, prestaba atención a la letra, aunque lo siguiente volvió a perderlo.

**A tout le monde  
>A tout mes amis<br>Je vous aime  
>Je dois partir<br>These are the last words  
>I'll ever speak<br>And they'll set me free**

Hermione pausó la canción al ver nuevamente el desconcierto de su amigo. Le sonrió pero se quedó callada al notar la cercanía en la que se encontraban. Ron miró alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios entreabiertos y rozados, llevó su pulgar hacia ellos y acarició el contorno del labio inferior de la castaña. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, y él procedió a acercarse un poco más, hasta que…

—¡Ron, Hermione, la cena está casi lista…! —gritó el señor Granger desde abajo haciendo sobresaltar a ambos que se alejaron como si se hubiesen dado un golpe de electricidad repentino.

—¿Q-qué… qué significó la canción? —preguntó Ron intentando disimular su rostro más colorado que su pelo.

—Canta en francés en aquella parte que no entiendes… —explicó Hermione volviendo a poner esa parte de la canción y frenándola en cada frase—. _A tout le monde_, significa: para todo el mundo… _A tout mes amis_, significa: a todos mis amigos…

Frenó de nuevo la canción cuando escuchó la siguiente frase que debía traducir y se sonrojó. Ron se dio cuenta y preguntó:

—¿Qué significa?

—_Te amo_ —dijo con el corazón en la boca. Pareció inaudible pero Ron lo había escuchado bien— _Je vous aime_, significa: te amo… Y _je dois partir_: debo partir.

—¿Por qué te gusta esa canción muggle en particular? —preguntó Ron con lo que le quedaba de aire.

—Bueno… —La canción siguió sonando hasta el final.

**So as you read this know my friends  
>I'd love to stay with you all<br>Please smile when you think of me  
>My body's gone that's all<strong>

**A tout le monde**  
><strong>A tout mes amis<strong>  
><strong>Je vous aime<strong>  
><strong>Je dois partir<strong>  
><strong>These are the last words<strong>  
><strong>I'll ever speak<strong>  
><strong>And they'll set me free<strong>

—Me recuerda el tono de Fleur… —agregó Ron al ver que Hermione no contestaba, pero aquello captó la atención de ella—. Sólo que, particularmente, me gusta cómo lo dices tú. _Je vous aime._

—Ron… ¿A qué viniste realmente? —preguntó Hermione quitándole el auricular y dejando el aparato en la mesita de luz que tenía detrás de ella.

—A invitarte a la Madriguera a pasar unos días… —dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En serio? —Se sorprendió de aquella respuesta, no era lo que pretendía escuchar pero sí le hacía ilusión ir con él unos días.

—No, en realidad eso fue lo que le dije a tus padres, así que deberías aceptar —aseguró Ron sonriendo con descaro—, pero vine porque nos debíamos una charla… Ya sabes.

—¿Quieres saber qué significa esta canción para mí? —Ron no contestó ante el cambio de tema, sólo la dejó hablar—, antes significaba la tristeza de tener que abandonar a mis padres, dejándolos aquí o quién sabe dónde para irme contigo a ayudar a Harry, significaba el sacrificio porque quizá no los volvería a ver… Lo que ahora significa es el esfuerzo que hicimos por estar aquí. Significa que voy a irme en un futuro, voy a ser libre, y quiero que cuando me vaya, estés a mi lado, Ron.

—Seré un tonto como acostumbras a decir… Pero no entiendo, ¿a dónde te vas? —preguntó confundido.

—Aquí —dijo ella apoyando su mano en el pecho de Ron—, contigo. Debo irme contigo.

—Hermione, tu canción muggle es bastante depresiva, y como sabrás, no me interesa demasiado. Te dije que nos debíamos una charla y tú… —se vio interrumpido por los labios de la castaña aprisionando los suyos y aquello no lo dejó continuar. Estaba fuera de combate.

Ella lo abrazó por el cuello sosteniéndolo de la nuca mientras que Ron intentaba responder aquel segundo beso con más entusiasmo incluso que el primero que había sucedido delante de Harry en medio de la guerra. Esta vez nadie estaba interrumpiendo, por lo que se tomó la libertad de volver a abrazarla y estrecharla contra sí esperanzado de no separarse jamás mientras sus labios se movían no tan torpemente como lo habían hecho la primera vez que ella lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se separó un poco por la falta de aire y contempló las mejillas sonrojadas de su amiga. Entonces la volvió a besar aunque menos tiempo esa vez, y cuando se separó la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No sé si tengamos demasiadas cosas de qué hablar… Si vas a criticar mi canción muggle al menos no digas que es depresiva, nos representa bastante, ¿sabes? —convino Hermione hablando seriamente. Miró a Ron y la seriedad de ambos pronto se trasformó en una risa imparable.

—Pero, en serio, ¿qué sucede entre nosotros?... Se puede decir que ya no somos amigos ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron con cierta inocencia que enterneció a Hermione e hizo que lo mirara con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo.

—¿Serás así de tonto el resto de tu vida? —preguntó a modo de broma.

—Si a ti te gusta… —inquirió Ron alzando los hombros mientras sonreía. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó despacio para besarlo otra vez. Él no puso objeciones y se encontró de nuevo con su boca.

—¡Sabía que encontrarían más diversión en eso que en la cena, pero hagan el favor de bajar! —indicó Jane apareciendo por la puerta y provocando que ambos se separaran azorados. Se fue de inmediato sin dejar de sonreír por la dicha de su hija.

—Al menos tu madre no es como la mía… Mamá ya nos hubiese matado a ambos —murmuró Ron luego de un instante en silencio. Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo llevó de la mano hacia fuera de la habitación para poder ir a cenar. En el camino, Ron no evitó preguntar algo más—. ¿La canción muggle, de quién era?

*Fin*


End file.
